An Untelling Event
by sxeetox
Summary: Kagome has been capture but got release, but now she has to choose between either inuyasha or her friends,who will she choose? they both like each other, now will they admit it before its all over? rage and jealousy stirs up in a certain someone.R&R plz.
1. The Capture

Summary: Inuyasha runs off, leaving Kagome alone, she starts searching desperately for him. Then out of nowhere, someone, or something, captures Kagome. Who captures her and what do they plan to do with her? What will Inuyasha do to get her back? Will he kill himself to save her? Will they confess their love to each other? R&R. InuyashaxKagome. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although I sometimes wish that I do.

**Chapter 1: The Capture**

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled desperately, searching wonderously through the woods. "I wonder why he ran off on me like that. I just asked him about his parents. I wonder what happened to his parents anyway. He never talks about them, and why does he always run off like that when he doesn't feel like talking about it? He's probably mad at me." Kagome sighed, taking in the thoughts of what had happened.

She was deep in thought and didn't notice the roots stretching out in front of her. Bam! as Kagome fell hard onto the ground. "Great, add more bruises to my body," she said with a sigh. She stammered back up on her feet again and began to feel pain in her back. She didn't let that keep her down though, and began to call out his name again.

Then out of nowhere, a sudden movement brushed among the leaves, but she didn't notice it fast enough. She didn't even feel the blow to the back of her neck. She crumples to the floor and lets a single word escape her mouth… "Inu…yasha…" and she lied still, as darkness engulfed her. A menacing laughter echoed throughout the silence as a figure carried Kagome and disappeared into the woods.   
Inuyasha, pissed as ever, ran off into the woods, leaving a very confused Miko behind. He ran with all of his energy; trying to leave his sorrow behind. A flashback of his mother dying was a great grief to him. The memory was locked away for all this year, but a 5 minute conversation brought back all this pain and misery he felt so very long ago. He stops dead in his track as he felt a sudden chill run down his body. He knew something had happened, something bad, and to make it worse, he knew it was about Kagome. Although he couldn't pinpoint to where she was exactly, he knew he had to do everything to protect her.

He ran back to the campsite, to find it as empty as ever. Cursing at himself for leaving Kagome, he raced around the woods, hunting down Kagome's scent.

An hour had passed, and still no progress had been made. A feeling, a feeling he didn't understand, told him to keep on searching. His heart ached for her, and he felt like he was gonna die without her. He didn't know what the feeling was, and he wouldn't admit that he loved her. I mean, she's an insolent clumsy fool. He was deep in thought, fighting with his self conscience, whether he really loved her or not.

Then out of nowhere, a piercing scream rang through the forest, and Inuyasha instantly knew that it was Kagome's. He didn't hesitate for a minute, and raced toward the screaming. He finally got to where he thought the screaming was, but she was nowhere to be found. He didn't give up and kept on searching, but it was too late, her scent had disappeared, as if she had never existed in the first place.   
Kagome woke up with her head pounding and her heart throbbing, and she wondered if someone had managed to tie a knot in her neck. She became aware that her face was against a hard, dusty wooden floor. She opened up her eyes, but she closed them back again, due to the blinding white light. She waited a few seconds to try to open them up again and using all her effort to hold herself up in a straight position.

"You're a prisoner, and you should be dead, but yet you're alive child," came a cruel and horrible voice. From inside the shadows, a distributing figure crept out silently.

Kagome felt something moving, and quickly turned around to see a figure standing over her. He had a menacing look on his face and not a single flicker of hope or light shone in his eyes. She could feel that he had pieces of the shikon shard in him.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, stammering. She was shivering from the coldness in what looked to be a cave. She was scared, and she knew it. Her heart beated faster by the second and her heart longed for Inuyasha. She was screaming Inuyasha over and over again in her head, wondering where he was, and why hadn't he come to save her yet.

"I'm not important right now. You have something I need and I need you for that certain reason," came a cold hearted voice.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome said stammering. Millions of thoughts entered her head; what is he planning to do with me? Where's Inuyasha? Did he really abandon me? Kagome just sat there, wondering and wondering, until a little voice in the back of her head told her that Inuyasha would never abandon her.

Kagome was too deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice a second figure creep through the wall.

"Hello Kagome," came a voice she hated so very much. It was Kikyou, and she was holding something…

"No!" yelled a scared Kagome, "Don't!" but it was too late, an arrow whizzed through the air and into her chest.

Kagome fell down hard onto the ground, gripping her chest which held the arrow. Kikyou walked to Kagome, smiling brightly, and in a second, she yanked out the arrow. Kagome screamed in pain as she blacked out, leaving two wicked people laughing and smiling.  
"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed fiercely. "I thought I had her, she was right here, I know that for sure. Where are you Kagome?" Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

"Inu…yas…ha…" he faintly heard it, but due to his doggie ears, he heard it, and was perfectly sure it was Kagome.

"Where are you Kagome!?!?!" Inuyasha shouted into the air.

Hey, hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for leaving it as a cliffhanger. R&R and tell me what you think, doesn't have to be a good one, and if no one reviews, I'm not posting a new chapter.

-Kim.


	2. My Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although at times I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 2: My Love?

* * *

"Ugh," Kagome moaned bitterly as she tried to get up, but she found out that she was chained to the wall.

"What happened?" she thought to herself, as memories rushed back into her head. _How am I still alive? Kikyou shot me…I shouldn't even be alive.  
_  
Just then, Kikyou appeared with a grin on her face. "You're probably wondering why you're alive, am I right?" Kikyou said without emotion. "Well, the answer to that is quite simple actually. That arrow was never meant to kill you, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome said unsurely. Her face filled with confusion and she knew that the next thing that was going to come out of Kikyou's mouth wasn't going to be a pleasant thing.

* * *

Inuyasha went back to Kaede's hut, to find that Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were there.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo said with a confused look on his face.

"She's….gone," Inuyasha said, practically whispering. "I couldn't…protect her…"

"What!?!?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo cried in unison. "How?"

After Inuyasha told them what happened, they all yelled at him for leaving her alone like that. He argued with them, even though he knew they were right.

He felt guilty and that unsure feeling came back. He wasn't sure what to do next, but he knew one thing; he had to save Kagome no matter what. He was sure of that.

* * *

Kagome sat there quietly, taking in all the information Kikyou had just told her. "Will I really have to do that to Inuyasha…?" Kagome wondered…will I kill myself to save my love or will I kill him to save myself. 

"Wait, did I say my love?! Do I really love him? I do not love him! He's an over confident selfish jerk! But then, I was thinking about him the whole time I was here…"

Kagome battled her inner self on whether she really loved Inuyasha or not. She ended up having a migraine. To make it worse, she felt a major impact on the back of her head and fainted to the floor.

* * *

Kagome opened up her eyes, and she saw someone she didn't want to see. Standing over her was no other than Inuyasha. 

A strange feeling came across him again and in the next moment, he hugged her and wouldn't let her go, fearing that she will disappear again. Kagome was startled by his action, but hugged him back in return, with the fear of this being a dream.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said silently, wishing that this moment would freeze up and they would never tear apart.

Then again, wishes sometimes don't come true, as Inuyasha broke the hug and looked Kagome deep in her eyes. Coming back to reality, realizing what he was doing, he quickly turned around, with crimson red marks on his cheeks.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to get passed the other subject. Weariness filled his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping in a while.

"Umm, well...Kikyou, this other guy, who I haven't completely seen because darkness always surrounded him." Kagome said, wonder how Inuyasha would react to the name Kikyou.

"…Kikyou?" Inuyasha was bewildered. "Kikyou's here?" He was surprised that Kikyou kidnapped Kagome. Tons of questions came to his head: "Why did she do that? What did she want from Kagome? How far would she have gone to get what she wanted?"

His questions were soon overcome with anger as he became furious at Kikyou for what she did. He would have killed her too, except he didn't know where she was now.

"By the way, Inuyasha, how did I end up here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I went to the well, and you were lying there unconscious. Wait, who brought you there?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look all over his face.

"Umm, I don't really know, I was unconscious the whole time," Kagome said. She was pretty sure it was Kikyou, and she felt bad that she lied to Inuyasha, but why make it a bigger deal than it already is?

Inuyasha could tell that she was lying; her face was showing that she was, but he didn't want to pressure her, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Ah, Kagome, I see you are awake now," Kaede said, startling the two teens.

"Oh, hi Kaede," Kagome said cheerfully. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha, he never left your side since you got here." Kaede said.  
Immediately Inuyasha and Kagome blushed at the comment and daringly Inuyasha said, "You didn't stay unconscious that long, just 3 days!"

"Ye must be hungry now, so I'll go fetch ye a batch of soup." Kaede said as she walked out of the hut. "Oh, and by the way, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku are most anxious to see you again; I'll go get them for you too."

"So did Kikyou ever tell you what she wanted from you?" Inuyasha asked, trying to cancel the silence that invaded the room.

"No, but they did say that I had something that they need and they need me for that certain reason, that's all they said…" Kagome wasn't sure if she should tell him the whole thing. But before she could think about it Sango came running in with Shippo and Miroku trailing behind.

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippo shouted happily as they hugged Kagome. "Where have you been all this time?!" Sango asked impatiently. Kagome told them what happened…well almost everything anyway…

**-Night time****  
**(so they finished eating dinner and were heading to their room to sleep. Kagome and Sango shared a room while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo shared a room.

* * *

"Sango…are you awake?" Kagome asked unsurely.

"Yes, it's like 2 in the morning, are you having trouble sleeping or something?" Sango sighed.

"Well…never mind….its nothing." Kagome said, trying to fall back to sleep, but Sango poked her on her back.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Something's bothering you, oh come on, tell me." Sango begged, knowing that Kagome did not wake her up from her peaceful sleep for nothing whatsoever.

Kagome sighed in defeat and said, "Well…remember when I told you that Kikyou and that mysterious guy captured me? Well, they kinda did more than that. Kikyou shot me with her bow and the bow was kinda poisonous. It was a new kind of poison that she created herself, and no one else knows the antidote except Kikyou herself."

"Oh no! We have to tell the others!" Sango said hastily.

"No, we can't!" Kagome desperately protested. "Kikyou also said that I have to kill Inuyasha or the poison will kill me and you guys." Kagome said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I have to choose Inuyasha or you guys…"

* * *

Well, that's the end of the 2nd chapter.

Ooh…who will she choose in the end?

Well R&R. Again, don't care if it's good or bad.

D

-♥-  
Kim


End file.
